The Bet and Faith
by Jedith
Summary: Kagome is a new student. She is non-cool and too clever. No one likes her, except her outlook. Only her best friend Sango. What happens when Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru makes a bet: Inu-Yasha must make Kagome love him in three months? hiatus
1. Good Morning

A/N (Author's note): This is my second good idea (at least I think so.) and I hope I have the talent to make it good in words and to you. I'm not the best at English so sorry for all the mistakes I have. You can tell me about them in review. You can give me negative and positive reviews. I just hope that no one has to give me message that says 'This stinks!'. If it really stinks, then write it. I hope you enjoy yourselves!! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or the characters of it.  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
***time jump, changing place***  
  
The Bet And Faith  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Good morning!  
  
Inu-Yasha woke up when his alarm clock started to ring. He hit it so that it went quiet. "School." He sat up on the edge of his bed. Yawning he stood up and went to the closet that was beside his room's door. Inside there was a sink and a mirror. He opened the cock and let cold water run in the sink. With it he washed his face to get the tiredness off. He was too used to do it that it didn't work.  
  
'Now to pack.' With that he went to his table and looked at his timetable; two hours math, two hours chemistry, two hours natural science and one hour German.  
  
'I hate Fridays!' He took the books and packed them in his backpack.  
  
'Clothes.' Inu-Yasha opened his closet. 'Empty.' There was some clothes but he didn't use them ever. To him it was same as empty. 'Maybe mom has washed them.' He left his room and went to the bathroom. It was the second door from Inu-Yasha's on the left. Sesshomaru's room was between them.  
  
Inu-Yasha heard noises from his brother's room and new that he was awake as he passed his room's door. 'Usually he would be downstairs already...' Like Inu-Yasha would care.  
  
***At the breakfast***  
  
Inu-Yasha found some clothes from the bathroom. Now he was downstairs and eating his breakfast.  
  
"Isn't Sesshomaru awake yet?" Inu-Yasha's mother asked from the younger boy. Inu-Yasha nodded his head. Well, that was new. Usually he would be eating breakfast before Inu-Yasha. And it would be mother asking from Sesshomaru not from Inu-Yasha. 'Whatever...'  
  
Right after Sesshomaru stepped in the kitchen. For the first time being the last one of the family.  
  
"Good morning." He greeted.  
  
"Good morning son!"  
  
"Good morning, Sesshis!" Mother was the only one allowed to call him with that nickname. Inu-Yasha had many times being taught this but he never seems to learn.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't mind to say anything. Sesshomaru sat next to him on the empty chair and started to create his breakfast.  
  
Their parents were surprised to see their eldest son so soon to come down for breakfast and the question 'why' was in their head. Inu-Yasha's only thought was 'spooky'.  
  
"Why so happy, Sesshis?" Mother asked.  
  
"Woke up with the right leg for once, eh?"  
  
Sesshomaru gave Inu-Yasha a cold glare before turning for his mother to answer. "You know the girl that I have written with for years?" Parents nodded. Inu-Yasha just tugged his bread. He wasn't interested about Sesshomaru's letter- girlfriends.  
  
"I received a letter from her that she's going to move after a week. The sending date was five days ago."  
  
"So what if she moves? Still you can't reach her with hands." Inu-Yasha snapped before Sesshomaru could continue.  
  
"That's the point, brother dear. They are moving here." Inu-Yasha almost choked to his bread.  
  
"But that's wonderful! Now we are able to meet her." Their mother imagined it already in her mind.  
  
"You know the old shrine. With the high stairs. They are moving there. It's only seven minutes walk away from our house."  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't stand it anymore. Sesshomaru never was like this. It's not like him to have so many different expressions in so short time. He had showed two already! It was really spooky and uncomfortable. "I'm off!" Inu- Yasha took his back and left the house and his surprised parents.  
  
A/N: Sorry that it's so short. Next one will be longer, I promise! I just didn't want to make the time jump in this same chapter. Sorry again. I put the second chapter at the same day, so you can read it too if you're interested. I'd like to have reviews but only reading is okay with me :) 


	2. Moving in

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. I just play with him a little :)  
  
The Bet And Faith  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Moving in  
  
It was all quiet in Inu-Yasha's room. Curtain was before the window and didn't let the light get into the room. That was something that Inu-Yasha liked. It was Sunday morning so nothing would make him get out of the bed.  
  
"Wake up Inu-Yasha. " Sesshomaru told him as he stepped into the room and opened the curtain.  
  
The room went all light and Inu-Yasha had to put his hand before his eyes. Otherwise the light would have hit them and hurt them.  
  
"What in the name of---" He didn't even have the time to say his sentence to the end when cold water was poured on him. "Aaaagh!" Inu-Yasha jumped out of his bed. He jumped and clapped his sides with his hands.  
  
"What's the big idea, Sesshomaru?!"  
  
"Our help is needed" Sesshomaru lifted his shoulder indifferently.  
  
'He's back to his normal self again.' Inu-Yasha thought in his mind as he glared at the older brother. He started to pull his shirt on. But as his shirt touched his skin he could feel the cold water on it. Maybe the other Sesshomaru would have been better... "Who needs?"  
  
"Higurashis."  
  
'Higurashis? Didn't my teacher told us last Friday that we're going to have a new student named Kagome Higurashi?' Inu-Yasha wondered how did he even remember something like that. As if he would care. "Why do they need our help?" Jeans on.  
  
"They're moving. Can't you remember? I told you about it."  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at Sesshomaru for a moment. "You mean that this 'Higurashi' is the family that has the girl that you wrote to?" Inu-Yasha asked with unbelieving tone in his voice. Sesshomaru nodded to him. 'I hope that 'Kagome' isn't the girl. Teacher told that she's two years younger than us, than me! That makes her four years younger than Sesshomaru!' "But why do we have to go and help them? Why me too?"  
  
"They need strong men to help them. She asked me to come and help and mother told me to take you too."  
  
"Okay, okay. I come." He didn't want to fight about this with his mother... Sesshomaru left the room. Inu-Yasha walked right after him and they went down the stairs and to the door.  
  
"Inu-Yasha-dear, don't you eat breakfast?"  
  
"No thanks, Mom!" Inu-Yasha took his jacket and stepped outside.  
  
"Remember to be polite!"  
  
"Yes, Mom!" Inu-Yasha shouted back. That made him feel like a little kid. Mother giving him advice like that...  
  
It was a sunny day. No clouds. No rain. Sesshomaru walked before Inu-Yasha. After all Inu-Yasha wasn't really happy about this. He'd rather be in his bed and sleep. The morning sun quickly dried his still little wet skin. 'Damn that Sesshomaru. I'll get him for this....'  
  
***At the shrine, Higurashis***  
  
There was a big truck in front of the shrine's stairs. Those huge stairs. This wasn't going to be a little job.  
  
'Why did I ever say 'okay'.' Inu-Yasha kicked a rock. He lifted his gaze and saw a black haired girl walking toward them. 'That must be Kagome then. She sure looks older than she is.'  
  
"You must be Sesshomaru." She more like said than asked when she was face to face with Sesshomaru.  
  
"And you must be Kikyo."  
  
'What?!' Inu-Yasha looked at them. 'She isn't Kagome? Who's this Kagome then...'  
  
"This is Inu-Yasha. You remember, my little brother." Kikyo just nodded as a sign of remembering.  
  
"Can you see that girl with book over there, halfway of the stairs?" Kikyo asked and pointed at a dark-haired-girl. Sesshomaru nodded. Inu-Yasha looked in that direction and saw that girl.  
  
"She's my little sister Kagome."  
  
'So she is Kagome.' He switched his gaze to Kikyo and then back to Kagome. 'They sure looks like same.' He switched his gaze between these girls. 'Kikyo is only more curvy.'  
  
"Shall we start?" Kikyo asked. Sesshomaru walked after Kikyo to the truck. Inu-Yasha followed them but he had his gaze on Kagome. There was something familiar in her.  
  
Kagome felt how someone looked at her. She stopped her reading and looked to the truck. There was two white-haired-guys. Other one of them was talking with Kikyo. 'That must be Sesshomaru...' She thought as she moved her gaze at the other one who was looking straight to her. Their eyes met. Those golden eyes watched at her blue ones. Quickly Kagome turned her face back to her book. 'What is his problem? Do I have something on my face?' She returned to read her book and immediately forgot about someone staring at her as she climbed the stairs.  
  
Inu-Yasha saw how Kagome turned her gaze of her book at them. First to Kikyo and Sesshomaru and then at him. Their eyes met. She had dark blue eyes. He had never seen eyes like that. She turned her head and started to climb the stairs. He let it be and turned his gaze and attention to the other two with him.  
  
"You can just start to take these boxes up the stairs and into the house. My Mother and Grandfather tells then where you can put them in the house." The brothers nodded to Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo took one of the lighter ones. Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru just took the ones before them and started to walk with them after Kikyo.  
  
***Few hours later***  
  
"I think we have now all of the boxes up here, thank you Sesshomaru and Inu- Yasha." Mrs Higurashi thanked the brothers.  
  
'So, His name is Inu-Yasha.' Kagome peeked from behind her book. She was sitting on a stair in the living room, when the others were in the next room, kitchen. Still she could see them clearly from where she was. There wasn't a door between the kitchen and the living room.  
  
"Would you like a cup of tea or coffee or maybe something else?"  
  
"I have to go back home to make my homework." Inu-Yasha told as an excuse for him to leave. He left the house and went home.  
  
"I could take a cup of coffee, please." Sesshomaru said and sat down beside Kikyo at the dining table. Mrs Higurashi started to make some tea and coffee.  
  
***At the coffee table***  
  
"I heard that you're in the same school as my girls are going to attend."  
  
"That's true, Mrs Higurashi. Inu-Yasha is too. In fact, he's in the class that Kagome is going to join. Kikyo is joining the same class with me." Sesshomaru informed.  
  
'So, he's in my new class. So my luck...' Kagome thought as she sipped her tea.  
  
There was knocking on the door.  
  
"I get it!" Kagome jumped from her chair and ran to the door. She didn't really like that kind of boring conversations. There was a black haired girl with a basket behind the door with a basket in her other hand.  
  
"Hello! My name is Sango. I'm from that house next to yours." She smiled and pointed at the house on the left (from the point of the road).  
  
"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you." She smiled too and they shook hands.  
  
"My mother made some cookies to your family. Hope you like them!" She gave the basket to Kagome. Kagome took it gladly from her. It wasn't so often that you get this kind neighbours. "Thanks! I'm sure that they are good. Say, you like to come in? We're sipping some coffee and tea in the kitchen."  
  
"Umm... Okay." Sango nodded to Kagome little unsure.  
  
"Umm. Okay." Kagome moved the door so that she would have room to go before her. Then she shut the door and lead Sango to the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, Grandpa, Kikyo, this is our new neighbour Sango. Her Mother sent us some cookies."  
  
"Hello Sango!" Mrs Higurashi greeted. Kikyo and Grandpa only nodded as a hello.  
  
"You're on Inu-Yasha's class aren't you, Sango?" Sesshomaru asked turning around in his chair to face Sango." Sango hadn't noticed Sesshomaru before that.  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru."  
  
"That means your in my new class right?" Kagome asked hopefully.  
  
Sango nodded. "At least that is what our teacher told us."  
  
"Do you want some tea or coffee?" Kagome asked from Sango.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Well, I'm ready with my tea. Do you want to help me to arrange my room?" Kagome hoped that she would say yes. That way she could get out of the kitchen and maybe get a new friend.  
  
"Umm... I could.... If you're sure that you want my opinion in it."  
  
"You can't have that bad taste!" Kagome giggled and took Sango to the living room.  
  
"We must take these two boxes to my room upstairs. They aren't heavy. Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha already took the heavy ones to the right places."  
  
"Was Inu-Yasha here?"  
  
"Yes, he was here but he said he had homework to do so he left after we were ready with the boxes."  
  
"Funny, we didn't get homework."  
  
Kagome sighed. "I don't really like him. There is something that disturbs me in him." Kagome said when she took other one of the boxes. Sango took the other one. They went upstairs and there turned right. The room at the end of that short corridor was Kagome's new room.  
  
"This is then my new room." Kagome told as she opened the door. She stepped first in and let down the box on the floor. Sango did the same.  
  
"I think we have to build the furniture first." Kagome told to Sango. "You don't have to if you don't want."  
  
"It's okay. I like to build furniture." Sango smiled and looked around. "It's best to start from the little ones. Let's build the bed as a last one." Kagome just nodded to her.  
  
'She knows what she is doing.' That made her smile. 'Better than a useless idiot!'  
  
They started to build Kagome's table. After it they made the cloth closet and then as the last one, the bed.  
  
"Would you like to have some juice? At least I'm thirsty."  
  
"Yes please!" Sango thanked and cleaned her sweat.  
  
***After drinking juice and arranging Kagome's stuffs***  
  
"Thank you very much for your help!" Kagome could almost hug her as a thank you.  
  
"It's okay. I liked it. It's been a long time since I last time arranged a room. We could arrange someday my room too!" Sango smiled.  
  
"Of course!" Kagome looked outside of her window. "It's almost dark already."  
  
"It's okay. My parents knows that I'm good at making friends and bad habited to get caught of my mouth." That was nice to hear for Kagome.  
  
"I think outside is a nice temperature. We could go out for a walk. I could show you this area." Sango suggested.  
  
"That would be wonderful!" Kagome jumped. She was lucky that she had Sango as a new neighbour.  
  
They went out for a tour. Sango showed some homes like Inu-Yasha's and some popular places of pupils to hang out.  
  
***Before Kagome's shrine's stairs***  
  
"Thank you so much Sango! I owe you so much!"  
  
"It's okay. It was my pleasure."  
  
They were silent for a while. It was a nice silent. Not an uncomfortable one.  
  
"By the way. You want me to take you to school?" Sango asked  
  
"That would be nice. We can go with my car!"  
  
Sango blinked her eyes few times. "You have a car of your own?"  
  
"Yes. It's that red one behind me." Sango looked behind Kagome at the red car. It was clean and shiny. Like a new.  
  
"Here we usually get car when we are over 20 years. I don't have a car."  
  
"It's okay. You can ask me to drive you if you need a ride. It's the least I can do for all your help!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Hey, cool!" Sango looked at her house. "It think we should go home now. School starts at 8.30 on Monday so I'll come to your house at 8.15. I think 15 minutes is enough if we go with a car!" Sango shouted to her as she ran home.  
  
"Yes sir!" Kagome went home too.  
  
A/N: I hope this was more better chapter than the first one. It takes a while before the real thing starts, but I try to write quickly. If there are any readers. Next chapter is 'The first day at school'. I don't think it is even interesting. I don't know. Haven't wrote it yet :P 


	3. First day at school, part 1

Disclaimer: Rumiko owns Inu-Yasha, but I borrow him little.  
  
A/N: I'm not really sure yet what happens in this chap so some things in this chap may be a surprise to me too :) Still I hope you enjoy! (As always =P)  
  
The Bet And Faith  
  
Chapter three:  
  
First day at school, part1  
  
"Ring! Ring!"  
  
Inu-Yasha slapped his alarm clock off.  
  
"Just little more sleep." He mumbled to his pillow.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Breakfast is ready!" Inu-Yasha's mother shouted from downstairs.  
  
"So what." Inu-Yasha told to his pillow. (Okay, he had his face on the pillow so he kind of talked to it, right?)  
  
"Sesshomaru, go wake your brother, please."  
  
'Oh no, he wont! Not today!' Inu-Yasha jumped from his bed and looked around. He found all his clothes and put them on. Hearing how someone came up the stairs, he could guess it was Sesshomaru. He grabbed his back pack and went to open his door to get out. He opened the door and there he was face to face with Sesshomaru. Proud of himself Inu-Yasha grinned to Sesshomaru. "Too bad. You were late." With that he passed Sesshomaru and went down the stairs.  
  
"Pity." Sesshomaru said and walked after Inu-Yasha. Both of the brothers sat to the dinner table.  
  
"Good Morning, honey!" Inu-Yasha's mother greeted him happily. Inu-Yasha hated morning people. He couldn't stand happy people in the morning. He didn't say anything to his mother. He just started to bite his bread.  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Take your own car today."  
  
"And why's that Sesshomaru?"  
  
"I have plans after school. I'm not going to ride you home." Sesshomaru told and sipped his coffee. "If you don't want to take your car you have to then walk home. I can just ride you to the school." Inu-Yasha growled little to him. Sesshomaru knew well how difficult it was to get a parking place. No wonder if every family went to school with two cars.  
  
"Fine. I walk back." Inu-Yasha growled the answer to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru put down his empty coffee cup and stood up.  
  
"Then let's go." With that he went to the entrance to put his shoes on.  
  
"Crap." Inu-Yasha hadn't even eaten his bread. He took it with him to the car. Sesshomaru already waited for him in the car. Inu-Yasha opened the other front bench's door.  
  
"You have to sit in back this time."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm going to pick up someone else too." Sesshomaru glanced at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Why can't he sit back?"  
  
"He's she and I think it's better to let her sit in front. She is a guest in this car after all." Sesshomaru turned his gaze front again. Inu-Yasha growled and shut the door. H opened the back door and stepped in to sit on the back bench still growling. Then they went off. Inu-Yasha looked outside of the window.  
  
'Who is he going to pick up.?' Like Sesshomaru had heard he stopped the car in front of big stairs. Inu-Yasha looked at the stairs.  
  
'Not her.' "Don't say you're going to pick up the Higurashi girls."  
  
"Just Kikyo what I know." That was when Kikyo came down the stairs and opened the front door.  
  
"Morning!" She greeted.  
  
"Morning." Sesshomaru greeted back to her. Inu-Yasha just growled. He just hated morning people. Kikyo sat down.  
  
"Is Kagome coming too?"  
  
"No. She has her own car. And she promised to take that neighbour-girl to school."  
  
"You mean Sango, right." Kikyo nodded to Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha just watched how this two talked like they would have known for years. Well, yes they have. By letters. But still. Sesshomaru started the car again and this time, to the school.  
  
***At the school***  
  
Sesshomaru found a free place and parked his car there. All three stepped out of the car. Inu-Yasha didn't say a word. He just left to the school building.  
  
"Is Inu-Yasha always like this?" Kikyo asked when Inu-Yasha was far away enough.  
  
"He hates morning people. And sitting on the back bench." Sesshomaru explained boringly. Kikyo only lifted her shoulders and showed that she didn't really care.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"I hate this! It's always like this! No free places!" Sango shouted as Kagome circled the third time around the parking lot but still no sign of free places. "I don't think it is a big problem. We can stop the car beside a road and walk from there." Sango nodded to Kagome. "What else could we do."  
  
They found a place beside the road and left Sango's car there. They walked to the gates of the school. Kagome took a deep breath.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's huge!"  
  
Sango looked at their school building. She was so used to it that she didn't notice it anymore. "Don't worry. After a month, you'll thing it is a little." Sango clapped Kagome's shoulder. Kagome wasn't so sure but still nodded. "And don't worry. You have me!"  
  
Kagome was really about the fact that Sango was her neighbour and because of that, her friend before she even left her house for the first time.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Inu-Yasha walked towards the school's doors. 'Now, where is everybody?'  
  
Like from magic those 'everybody' were in front of him.  
  
"You're early today." Miroku said to Inu-Yasha but same time asked it.  
  
"Sesshomaru left early. He wanted to pick up Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo?" Kouga asked. "Never heard of her."  
  
"Of course not! She is a new one! She moved with her family few days ago to that big shrine next to Sango."  
  
"If she came with same ride with you and you're here. That means she's too. Who is she? Show me!" Miroku looked around and tried to look for new faces. He noticed Sango at the gate. And someone other too. "Is that her? She's young and small."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Miroku's pointed way. He saw Sango and Kagome with her. "Nope. That's Kikyo's little sister Kagome. And our new classmate." Everyone looked at Kagome.  
  
"Isn't she little too young?" Kouga asked unbelieving what Inu-Yasha had just told.  
  
"Two years younger then all others in our class. Where were your ears last Friday? Teacher told us that our new classmate will be two years younger than us." Everybody nodded. Were all their heads that empty? Can't even remember thing behind few days.  
  
"Well if that isn't Kikyo then who is she? If Kagome looks like that then her sister must be a beauty queen!" Miroku added as he looked more closely to Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome. "You try to say that she is beautiful?"  
  
Everybody looked now at Inu-Yasha. "Where are your eyes Inu-Yasha?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Where do you think!" Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome again. "Nope. Not beautiful at all."  
  
The bell rang as a sign that the first lessons started. Inu-Yasha and his gang went inside. Sango and Kagome came after them.  
  
"I'm little nervous." Kagome whispered to Sango. She didn't want everyone else to know.  
  
"It's okay. I'm with you. You can't get lost."  
  
"Not really that. This is my first day in university." Sango looked at her with big eyes.  
  
A/N: I try that my chaps are same sizes. That's why I made this 'part 1'. I have my summer holiday so it might now start to take a while before I continue. I go to confirmation school and then to my summer cottage. I don't have an internet in there. Hope you can wait till August. That's when I get to my computer again. I try to write many chaps so that at August I have many chaps to put in fanfiction. Please wait. I want that people read my stories. And please review! It means a lot to me! Thank you Divine-Heart and Karen for your reviews. I already started to think that this story would never success.. 


	4. First day at school, part 2

Disclaimer: Yahoo!! I finally own Inu-Yasha! Hey! Wait a minuite! It was only a dream. That must mean that Rumiko still owns him and the other characters too.  
  
A/N: Thanks to you all who have reviewed to me! I was just swimming in a joy when I noticed that people had started to like this fic too! I was so unhappy when I noticed that I don't really have time to continue it. I hope this chap gets ready before I return my home and internet :) So, here comes the part 2, eh. Hope you like it too. I don't even know what it's going to be! Oh, and by the way. I'm going to put Kagome to play with arrows in this fic (it takes a long time). I don't know when but what would Kagome be without her bow and arrows =P  
  
Someone asked so here are the ages of the 'main characters':  
  
21: Sesshomaru  
  
20: Kikyo  
  
19: Sango, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Kouga  
  
17: Kagome  
  
The Bet And Faith  
  
Chapter four:  
  
First day at school, part 2  
  
"Do you really mean what I think you mean with that 'This is my first day at university'?" Sango asked from Kagome as she showed an empty locker that was beside hers. "You can take this." She pointed out in passing.  
  
"Before we really decided to move. I made a test to this school. They tested can I all the things that you have already learned. Like from math and so on. I got full points so they decided to let me in to this high school. So, this is my first day in university and there is just four months left of the first year." Kagome explained to her friend.  
  
"You're just so clever." Sango said as she looked at her with big eyes.  
  
"Maybe too clever." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sango didn't hear it. Sango had noticed that her class was starting. Their first lesson was math and their class was in the other end of hallway. "Shut your locker. Our class is starting. We can come here at the lunch." Sango told Kagome. Kagome shut her locker. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and took her to their first class that day.  
  
When they entered the classroom they received almost whole class's attention. All the guys were looking at Kagome. "She may be younger but she sure is a cutie!" Kagome heard someone whispering. That was something she hadn't expected and a fade colour of red came to her cheeks. Sango took Kagome with her to the rightest front seat (from teachers opinion). She self sat beside her. After few seconds, teacher stepped in the class. So the maths lesson started.  
  
'Why does she look so familiar? It's impossible that I could have seen her earlier. She didn't even live in this country before last week.' White- haired boy thought as he looked at Kagome's back.  
  
***Lunch time***  
  
School's bell rang as a mark that lunch started.  
  
"You sure are clever! You knew all the answers to teachers' questions! I'm so jealous. I don't wonder at all that they let you in this school!" Sango told Kagome as they stepped out of the class. They had just had a double lesson of history.  
  
"I wouldn't be jealous." Kagome said to her. 'I'm the one who is jealous.'  
  
"Why wouldn't you?" They passed a little group of girls of their class.  
  
"There goes that know-it-all-girl." They heard from somewhere. Kagome didn't mind to answer to Sango's question. It was already answered.  
  
"Don't mind them. They are just thinking that they are something by teasing you. They think that boys would look at them as hot babes if they act cool." Sango said as she clapped Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"I think I'm getting used to it." Kagome sighed.  
  
"This isn't the first time." Sango didn't even put that in a question like. She knew by looking at Kagome that she had heard many nicknames like that far too many times.  
  
"I've always been younger then every other in the same class, but still I'm the smartest. I jumped first and second grade over. My first class was third grade. To me, being smart has been more like a curse then a gift of heaven."  
  
Sango just clapped her shoulder again.  
  
Kagome smiled to her. "This is the first time that I have a real friend."  
  
Sango was surprised of that fact and Kagome saw it. "I have had some sort of friends, but they only pretended to be to get me to help them at school."  
  
"But you wouldn't mind to help me.?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled to her from the bottom of her heart.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't!"  
  
"I thought so too." Sango said and smiled back as happily as Kagome did to her. "Let's go eat!"  
  
So the two of them went to the canteen. "So let's see the menu." Sango said and took Kagome to the wall right after door. There was that week's menu.  
  
"Pea soup. No thanks to me!" Sango said and glanced to Kagome.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Not to me either."  
  
"I have some food from my home so let's find a CLEAN and free table." Sango emphasized the word 'clean' and Kagome could tell why when they searched a CLEAN and free table.  
  
"Found one!" Sango shouted behind her to Kagome. They sat beside the table and Sango unpacked some food of her back. She gave half of it to Kagome and they sat there eating and talking. Kagome received many not so nice glances but she didn't even see them. She was so happy of the fact that she had a true friend called Sango. Sango did saw those glances.  
  
"How can you become so hated this quickly."  
  
Kagome lifted her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe I have some kind of mystic powers like those old times evil priestesses." Both of the girls laughed to it.  
  
***Other side of the canteen***  
  
"Man! How can someone that pretty be so irritating?" Kouga said as he glanced at Kagome.  
  
"Maybe the reason is that she isn't pretty." Inu-Yasha said. He was so full of that girl. She just moved from another country but still he feels like he would know her somehow. And plus to that, his group didn't really talk anything other than about her. "What is so special in her that you guys have to look at her all the time and talk about her?!"  
  
Miroku, Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku looked at Inu-Yasha. "She's pretty." Miroku said as it would be enough for a reason.  
  
Inu-Yasha slammed him on the face. "She's irritating."  
  
"But pretty." Miroku added to Inu-Yasha. Poor guy received another slam of being stupid. Then a red haired girl came to them. To be exact, she went to Kouga.  
  
"Talking about me darling?" She asked from him.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then who?" She wasn't surprised. In fact, she knew that they weren't talking about her.  
  
Kouga pointed toward Kagome with his head.  
  
"That know-it-all-girl is pretty?" She received nods from Kouga, Miroku, Ginta and Hakkaku.  
  
"But she's so irritating!"  
  
"We think so too. But that doesn't change the fact that she is pretty, Ayame." Kouga told the maiden.  
  
"You think that she's prettier than me?" Kouga thought about it.  
  
"Mmmaybe." He knew what will happen if a guy told a girl to her face that someone was prettier.  
  
"Maybe?" Ayame asked not believing.  
  
"Can't say really yet. I just saw her today for the first time."  
  
Ayame sighed. 'Guys are just so damn stupid.' "Well, I have my things to do. Bye darling." Ayame kissed Kouga on his cheek and left.  
  
"She sure acts like a girlfriend." Miroku told to Kouga after Ayame had left.  
  
"I told you! We are only friends now!" Kouga shouted to Miroku's face.  
  
"I didn't say that!" Miroku said back but got knocked down by Kouga.  
  
A/N: Okay, I think I just continue my next chapter of what happens after school or something. It's boring to write about school. Especially when I'm on my holiday. But still. Hope this was worth of something. I hope you liked this chap. I'm surprised that I managed to write this. I may update then and then, but most knowingly not. Please wait for more! 


	5. Bump in the mall

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

A/N: At last I have an idea what to write. It has been a long while since I last time wrote this story. I'm not yet sure does there even happen anything big in this chap, but you will see as you read. In the first chapters I made a big mistake with the car. Kagome owns that car. Not Sango. It was my own big mistake. I self forgot that it is Kagome's, not Sango's. I'm going to change my writing style a little. Hope it doesn't make it harder to read.

The Bet And Faith

Chapter five:

Bump in the mall

Kagome and Sango made their way to Kagome's car. They threw their back bags on the backseats. It was after all an open car. Kagome took the driver's seat and Sango sat beside her.

"You did well today at school. To think that it was your first day in high school. You're better than anyone."

Kagome sighed to Sango's comment. "I know." Right now, Kagome didn't really want to think of school. "Do you have plans today? We could go to the mall."

"I'd love to! I can show you this popular shopping mall that we have here nearby!"

"What time would be good to you?"

"Now if you like!"

"Okay, We could just visit our homes and then go..."

"That sounds good. Let's do it!"

Kagome drove her car out of the parking lot and parked it on the street in front of her shrine's stairs.

"I'll meet you after a while!" Sango said as she jumped out of the car, took her bag and ran to her home.

Kagome waved to her and came out of the car too. She took her back and climbed up the stairs. 'Why do we have to have these stairs.' She cursed in her mind. She opened her home's door and took her shoes off. "I'm home!"

"Hi honey! Did you have a nice day?" Mrs. Higurashi shouted from the kitchen. She seemed to be always there.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to the mall with Sango."

"Okay, take the money from the living room's drawer."

"Okay." Kagome went upstairs to her room. She changed her school uniform to normal clothes and took her handbag. She made sure that she had her purse in there. Yes it was. And car keys she had with her too. She went back downstairs and went to the living room's drawer. She took the money from there and put them in her purse. "Bye!"

"Bye honey!"

Kagome put her sandals on and ran to her car. Sango hadn't returned yet. She put her handbag in the car already.

After few seconds a black car parked after Kagome's. Kagome looked inside to the car through the windscreen. She saw Sesshomaru and Kikyo.

Kikyo stepped out of the car and waved to Sesshomaru "Bye then and thanks of the lift."

Sesshomaru nodded and took of.

Kikyo noticed her sister. "Hi Kagome. Are you going somewhere?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm going to the mall with Sango."

"Was Sango that girl from neighbour?"

Kagome nodded again.

Kikyo nodded too. "Okay, I go home now. Have fun at the mall."

Sango came then. She huffed as she stopped beside Kagome. "Sorry I'm late. Hi Kikyo."

"Hello Sango. You have fun too."

"Of course!"

Kikyo left the two girls.

"Are you now ready to go?" Kagome asked from Sango. Sango nodded and jumped in the car.

Kagome went in the car too. "Remember to tell the road to me. I don't know where the mall is."

"You can be sure of that."

Kagome started the car and drove to the mall with Sango's instructions. She parked the car once again at the mall's parking lot.

Sango jumped out of the car with her handbag and started to run to the mall.

"Hey Sango! Wait up!" Kagome shouted after her friend and hopped out of the car too. Kagome caught up her friend and together they entered the mall. "Wow! This sure is bigger from inside then outside."

Sango nodded. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Kagome looked beside her at Sango. "I'm sure of that." She said when she saw how Sango's eyes sparkled. "You really do like shopping, don't you?"

Sango didn't even mind to answer. She took a grip of Kagome's hand and led her upstairs to one shop. "This is the best cloth shop." She told as they entered a small shop, which was full of clothes (of course).

Kagome looked around at the clothes. They were all so good ones and so her style. "You're so right Sango. Look at all these clothes. They are so fabulous! And prizes! Wow! They sure are low."

"I said that this is the best cloth shop."

"And you sure were right." Kagome took her purse and looked how much money she had. She didn't know how much money her mother had given her. After counting the money she started to try some clothes with Sango.

After an hour

Sango and Kagome had bought few bags of clothes. Sango had all the bags and went outside of the store.

Kagome put the change in her purse. She was putting the bill in her purse when she left the shop and bump on something or rather someone. She fell on her butt and lost the grip of the bill. She looked up and saw Inu-Yasha. Quickly she stood up. "Sorry."

Inu-Yasha just snorted back.

Miroku on the other hand had lifted Kagome's bill and now gave it to her. "Here you have."

"Thanks Miroku." Kagome took the bill and passed Inu-Yasha. She put her bill in her purse and looked around. She saw how Sango disappeared behind a corner with laughter. "Hey Sango. Wait up!" Kagome ran after her friend.

Inu-Yasha snorted again and rubbed his chest. "She sure bumped on me."

"You can't blame her." Miroku said as they started to walk again. He was pleased to notice that Kagome had remembered his name after first day. Now that he thought, usually girls did remember his name after the first meeting. He could only wonder why. Maybe he's just so handsome.

"She was the one who wasn't watching!"

"Hey, how can you blame someone so pretty?"

Inu-Yasha gave a glare to Miroku.

Miroku quickly added. "She did apologize. And you came behind the 'corner'."

"Yeah, yeah." Inu-Yasha whisked his hand to it. Like he would care.

"Why do you hate her that much? You don't even know her."

Inu-Yasha snorted. "She's annoying." He said it like it would be obvious.

Miroku could see from that it wasn't the real reason, but he let it be.

A/N: I know that I'm so late with this and I apologize. I have been so busy lately. But now I finally wrote a new chap. There doesn't happen much. I know that few next chaps won't be really exciting. I have this little problem you see. I want you readers to say your opinion in one thing. Please say it in review.

So, Now it takes one month until the bet. Do you want me to time jump straight to it or is it better to make up here few chaps and make only week or two weeks time jump?? Please tell me your opinion. Otherwise I will be really in trouble with writing this! Thanks again of reading my new chap!


	6. Kikyo turns 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, duh!

A/N: I hope this fic is well, because I don't have my other fics to look at. I can't remember my computer's password. I don't know half of this fic yet so well se afterward how it is then :) I want to apologize of my little mistake with the ages. Sesshomaru is 21, Kikyo 20, Inu-Yasha 19, Miroku 19, Sango 19 and Kagome is 17. I can't imagine that Kagome and Inu-Yasha would be the same age. That's why the ages are like these P Now with the fic. This is going to be a long one then :) (For my chapter, that is)

THE BET AND FAITH

Chapter six:

Kikyo turns 21

Kagome grabbed her bag and ran out of her house. She screwed up her eyes as sun came to them. Still she could see her neighbour and best friend waiting for her beside her car. As she came to Sango she huffed little. It wasn't easy to run those high stairs. "Why huff why didn't you come huff and get me?"

Sango gave a smile to Kagome. "I knew you would come soon."

Kagome smiled too. She had only known Sango for few weeks, but they were already so close friends. They trusted each other by all their hearts. "Well, what are we still standing here, hop on!" Kagome said to Sango and hopped in the car. So did Sango too. Kagome looked at her watch. "I think we have to take the shortcut."

"You got to be kidding, not again!"

Kagome grinned to Sango. She started the car and left.

"This is not going to end well."

"Ah, that was refreshing!" Kagome stepped out of the car. She looked at her watch. "That sure is a quick shortcut." She smiled happily to herself.

Sango loosened her grip of her bag. Her hair was all messy and she looked like she would wornit. Slowly she stepped out of the car. Every move seemed to be hard for her to make. "I'd rather be late from

school than go to that 'shortcut'."

"Chill out! It wasn't that bad!" Kagome took her bag and locked the doors. "Let's go to school, shall we."

"Even school is better option than that shortcut." Sango put her bag to hang on her right shoulder and went after Kagome.

"I can't believe that I have been here already two weeks." Kagome said to Sango as she ate her French fries. "It feels like I came yesterday here, but than again it feels like I have been here forever."

"I told you that it would seem little after some time."

Kagome nodded to her friend.

"Do you want to go to the mall today?" Sango asked. They had gone to the mall almost every day.

"I can't. Kikyo has her birthday today. Mom said that we should all be at home, have some coffee and congratulate her." Kagome had a bored look on her face. "I don't care a shit of it. I don't even know how old she'll be today."

Sango's gaze wandered around the canteen. Suddenly she saw how Sesshomaru and Kikyo walked in there with their classmates. "I guess she's 21."

"What?"

"I guess she turns 21 today, after all she's on the same class as Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked at Sango and then followed her gaze to Sesshomaru and Kikyo. Seeing Kikyo made her face fall. "I guess you're right." She turned back to her empty trail. She saw that Sango's trail was empty too. "Let's take these trails away." Kagome stood up with her bag and trail.

Sango took her bag and trail too and stood up.

Kagome was furious only about thinking of her 'perfect' sister. She was maybe too furious that she didn't notice that her foot hit something hard. When she next time moved it, something was around it and it made her fall on her stomach her hands straight before her. Her bag fell on her back, causing little pain to go through her. Laughing was heard there and there, but after a while the whole canteen was laughing to her, except Sango.

"Are you all right?" Sango came to her friend. She helped Kagome to stand up again.

Kagome nodded to Sango. She felt something around her foot. She saw that someone's bag's strap was around her foot.

"Would you mind to step off of my bag?" Asked an arrogant voice from Kagome's side.

Kagome turned to meet Inu-Yasha's face. She moved her foot. "I should have guessed it was you. Would you mind keeping your bag from other's feet?"

"You should look in front of you!"

"You should sit in the corner!"

"You should--!" Inu-Yasha didn't have time to end his sentence before Sango came between him and Kagome.

"Stop it! Come on Kagome, you promised to help me with French words." Sango started to push Kagome toward the doors.

Kagome gave Inu-Yasha a death glare before turning her head to Sango.

"Did you have to start a fight with him?" Sango asked with little angriness in her voice as they left the canteen.

"He started it, and it was his fault from the start!" Kagome didn't notice Sango's angry tone. She, herself, was angry too.

"Maybe, but you didn't have to continue it!"

"Are you on his side, Sango? I thought you were my friend, not his!"

"Kagome! You are my friend, but he has been too, and still is! I have known him from kindergarten!" Sango calmed herself with a sigh. "Kagome, you are my best friend. I didn't blame you of the fight, but neither did I him. I just think it was plain stupid to start it, from both of you." They were quiet for awhile. "You really embarrassed yourself in there, you know."

Kagome hadn't even thought about it. Redness of embarrassment rose to her cheeks. "Sorry."

Sango hugged her friend. "It's okay. You shouldn't be sorry. I warn you that you might hear about that fall for some time." She explained as she released Kagome.

"It's okay. It would be just a little change from the usual ones." Kagome smiled. "Let's read those words now, shall we?"

Sango was happy to see Kagome smile, and smiled too. "Sure."

Inu-Yasha replied to Kagome's glare with his and then turned back to his table companions.

"Why are you so mean to her, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked as the girls left the canteen. "It was your fault."

"Don't you dare to start this conversation again!!" Inu-Yasha glared at Miroku this time.

"They left their trails." Kouga said from Inu-Yasha's side and sipped his drink.

Inu-Yasha looked at the end of the table. Two empty trails. "Geez.."

"I'm home!" Kagome shouted. She took her shoes off and went to her room. Soon there was a knocking on her door. "Come in."

"Kagome dear, I didn't have time to tell you that we're going to have visitors today." Mrs Higurashi told to Kagome.

"Why?" Kagome turned with her chair to look at her mother.

"Why of course, they come to Kikyo's birthday coffee." Mrs Higurashi looked little disappointed of the fact that Kagome had forgotten Kikyo's birthday.

"Thanks for warning. I'll put something nice on." Kagome smiled to her Mom. As Mrs. Higurashi shut the door, the smile disappeared. With a sigh Kagome stood up and went to her cloth closet. "What should I wear then…?"

Kikyo had put her best on, Kagome noticed. The guests were supposed to come at 6 p.m. and it was five minutes until it.

'Why has Kikyo put her best on? Are the guests that important?' Kagome looked at her own costume. She had a skirt to knees and a pullover. She took a step closer to her mother. "Mom. who are these guests?" Kagome whispered to her mothers ear.

"Kikyo wanted to invite the Yuugatas." Mrs. Higurashi whispered back.

Kagome looked stupid. "Who are they?"

"Sesshomaru and."

"What?!!"

"Shh. Don't shout like that."

"But, but."

"No 'buts' dear. Kikyo wanted to invite them and I gave her permission to. It is her birthday after all."

'Yuugata, Inu-Yasha Yuugata, of course.' Kagome glared at her mother under her eyebrows. 'You got to be kidding me! They can't come here. Not after that incident at school! I just have to hope that HE doesn't come.' Kagome's thought's were interrupted by the doorbell.

"I open!" Kikyo shouted happily. She ran to the door and opened it. There was Sesshomaru and his parents behind him.

'No sign of that jerk. He can't be that idiot to come. He hates me like I hate him. There isn't no way that he would have come.'

"Please, come in!" Kikyo invited. Mrs. Higurashi pushed Kagome with her to greet the guests.

Sesshomaru stepped in, his parents behind him and his brother too.

'He really is an idiot.' Kagome thought as she gave him a glare 'behind' his back.

Sesshomaru threw his arm from behind his back and in that hand he had a red rose. He gave it to Kikyo. "Happy birthday, Kikyo. This is for you."

"Why thank you, Sesshomaru!" Kikyo took the rose and smiled to him.

Kagome looked at those two She didn't know whether to vomit or laugh. She decided the first one. She turned her back to her mother and acted like she vomited. (mouth open and finger pointing to it) 'That's so sick!' Kagome looked at the guests from the corner of her eye and saw that Inu-Yasha did the same thing, as she, behind his parents's back. She saw that Inu-Yasha noticed the same thing. Same time, they stood straight up and glared each other. This was going to be a hell of an evening.

"Mother, Sesshomaru you know, they are Mrs and Mr Yuugata." Kikyo started and pointed at the people she mentioned.

"Just call us Jagaimo and Sakura." Said Mr Yuugata Jagaimo.

Kikyo nodded to him. "And Inu-Yasha you know already. Mr and. Jagaimo and Sakura, this is my mother Higurashi Haruka and my little sister Kagome."

"Nice to meet you." Mrs and Mr Yuugata said as they shook Haruka's and Kagome's hands. "Come on Inu-Yasha, say hello." Sakura ordered her son.

"Hello." Inu-Yasha said and made a fake smile. "Nice to meet you again."

"Please, come and sit down and make yourselves comfortable while I make some coffee." Haruka said and pointed at sofas.

"Thank you." Sakura went to the three-placed sofa. Her husband sat next to her. Kikyo and Sesshomaru took one of the two two-placed sofas. Inu-Yasha joined his parents. Kagome took alone the other two-placed sofa. She was happy to be seated alone. Well, she didn't mind about company as long as it wasn't Inu-Yasha.

"It takes a while before coffee and tea is ready but here are some snacks and cookies." Haruka brought a bowl of chips and a trail of cocktails and cookies.

Haruka was about to sit next to her daughter when Sakura opened her mouth. "Inu-Yasha let Haruka sit there. It is easier to us to talk."

Inu-Yasha looked at the place where he should go; beside Kagome. 'Oh bother.'

"Remember that we're only guests in here."

"It's okay, I can sit here."

"No, I insist. Inu-Yasha, sit next to Kagome and let Haruka come sit there."

Not happily, Inu-Yasha stood up and switched places with Mrs. Higurashi.

After a while were the conversations started; between the parents and between Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha and Kagome sat on each edge of the sofa and looked in different directions.

"Kagome dear, could you bring some more cocktails and chips, and I think the coffee and tea are ready." Haruka asked.

"Sure." Kagome was more than happy to leave the sofa and her 'company'.

"Inu-Yasha, will you go and help her. She can't get all the things by herself."

Quickly Kagome turned to Mrs. Yuugata. "No, no, there's no need. I can bring them in different times."

Sakura smiled to Kagome. "You sure are a good girl, Kagome. I just don't want to make you work to hard because of us. Inu-Yasha will gladly help you." Mrs. Yuugata turned her gaze to Inu-Yasha. It wasn't happy and friendly anymore. She had that little fire in her eyes that told Inu-Yasha that he would regret it if he would say no. ".won't you, son."

What else could Inu-Yasha do? He stood up and took the trail and left the bowl for Kagome to take. So she did. So they went to the kitchen. Kagome put the bowl on the table and Inu-Yasha did the same.

Kagome went to check the coffee and tea. They were ready. 'Oh yeah.' She remembered one thing. "Who all wants coffee and who tea?" Kagome asked from the kitchen's door. Sesshomaru and Kikyo took coffee. So did Haruka too. Sakura and Jagaimo both took tea. Kagome put those in her mind and went to the closet. She took out three tea and three coffee cups. 'Wait a minute, there are seven of us.' Again, Kagome peeked in the living room. She had taken cups for all those in there. Wondering she turned to the kitchen. It was almost impossible to notice the missing one. "What do you want?" She asked form Inu-Yasha as she went back to the closet.

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha woke up from his thoughts and looked stupidly at Kagome.

"Coffee or tea.?" Kagome pointed out. 'Geez, he really is a jerk. Like I wouldn't know it yet.'

"Coffee." Inu-Yasha answered and looked how Kagome took one coffee cup out of the closet. In his mind, he counted the cups. He knew that his parents drink tea and Sesshomaru drinks coffee. So, one of the Higurashi's drinks tea and two coffee. He didn't know what he would do with that knowledge. Maybe he just wanted something to do. He was totally bored.

Kagome put all the cups on one trail and gave it to Inu-Yasha. "Mother and Kikyo want coffee." She guessed that Inu-Yasha knew his family's drinking habits. Then she turned and took the filled cocktail-cookie trail and filled bowl.

First Inu-Yasha looked surprised at the trail in his hands but after a moment he knew what she wanted him to do. 'So, if the two coffee cups goes to Kikyo and Mrs. Higurashi, then the tea cup goes to Kagome. Right.' (Yippee! He solved the math test :P) After Kagome, he went to the living room and gave the cups to everyone. Kagome took the empty trail from him and went back to the kitchen. Inu-Yasha sat down on the sofa.

After a while Kagome came back with the coffee and tea. She filled everyone's cup, even Inu-Yasha's.

Kagome looked how her mother filled her cup third time. She hadn't spoken anything for a long time. It was so uncomfortable to sit next to Inu-Yasha. She couldn't hate anyone more than him! She made her decision and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have homework to do, so will you excuse me."

All the parents gave Kagome a nod as a permission to leave.

Kagome was about happily to leave the living room when something stopped her.

"We didn't get any homework." Inu-Yasha said. He looked at Kagome's back with an evil smirk.

"Is that true, Kagome?" Haruka asked with a little disappointment in her voice.

Kagome turned with a troubled smile. "Might be, I'm not sure, but I still have to exercise my part in 'Fallen'."

Haruka sighed. She could tell from her daughter that she didn't have any homework. Still, she guessed how uncomfortable Kagome had been. "All right. Just don't put the music too loud."

"Okay. Thanks Mom." With that she went upstairs, but before totally disappearing, she turned to show her tongue to Inu-Yasha. Then she disappeared in to her room, she searched the right CD and her training clothes. She turned the music on and started to practise.

Inu-Yasha just snorted to Kagome's happiness of getting out even him trying to fail it.

"Haruka, what is this 'Fallen'?" Jagaimo asked. He was curious to know.

"It's a dance play that Kagome's in. She has practised dancing since she was 8."

"Why that's lovely!" Sakura told Haruka and turned to look at Kikyo. "Do you have any hobbies?"

Sesshomaru's and Kikyo's attention had turned to others when Kagome left. "Yes, I have been acting since kindergarten. I have also learned dancing, like waltz, but it was some time ago, maybe four years or so."

"You really have wonderful daughters, Haruka."

"Thank you, I can say that I'm proud of them." Haruka's gaze went from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. "What about your sons?"

"I'm interested in technology. I study it at home from books. I have a part- time job so I don't have time to really pursue something." Sesshomaru explained to Mrs. Higurashi.

"But it's good to have a job, even a part-time." Haruka thought that she would be as proud of Sesshomaru as of Kikyo or Kagome. Technology and working were good things too.

"Inu-Yasha, tell about your hobbies." Mr. Yuugata asked. It was a shame to ask him to tell them. More embarrassing if he'll start argue.

Lazily Inu-Yasha turned his attention to Haruka. "I do some martial arts, practise sword and I sometimes visit our school's clubs, like basketball."

"You are really athletic, Inu-Yasha. I bet you are in a well fit." Haruka smiled to him and after a while she wanted to ask him something. "By the way, Inu-Yasha. Have you ever tried to use a bow?"

Haruka surprised Inu-Yasha with her sudden question. "Do I.what? Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Haruka gave Inu-Yasha an innocent smile.

"Well. I have tried, but it isn't one of my best abilities." Inu-Yasha didn't know what to think of the question. 'Why in the hell did she ask that? Because of curiosity? I don't think so.' He let it be. It wasn't his problem anyway.

A/N: I made a long chapter! Yeah! I hope you liked it. It wasn't really much but I wanted something to happen before the bet. The next chapter is 'The Bet' :) So, why did Haruka Higurashi really ask that? Was it only because of her curiosity? Well, you can only find it out by reading my chapters! Ooh, I'm so eeevil. I'm blackmailing you :P Oh, and other thing I want you to tell about is my writing style. I don't mean the spelling mistakes. I know I have them much. Especially in this chapter. I'm now little tired so I don't have energy to read it again. I hope you don't hate me for it. I will use the computer's grammar. Please review!


	7. The Bet and shocking call

Disclaimer: sigh I would so much like to own Inu-Yasha but I can't tear

A/N: I don't really have inspiration to write this or idea what to write. sigh I just hope that this chapter will be even a bearable one. Well, it has to be. I can tell you that here does the real idea of this story begin :) (I know that my way of writing seems to change in every chapter I make, but I haven't really found the one for me yet. I hope that doesn't bother you too much. Please tell me if it does. Then I'll try to start use only one way of writing.)

P.S. Now has passed two weeks from the previous chapter (from Kikyo's birthday) in this fiction.

The Bet And Faith (by Jedith)

Chapter seven:

The Bet and shocking call

Morning sun carefully shone on the sky. Its rays hit a white haired boy's eyes. Yellow orange, like amber, now, under sun's rays, they were like gold. The glimmer in them and together brought eyebrows were enough scary to make people switch the side of the pavement. Inuyasha was angry. "That son of a---" He cursed under his breath. To others, it sounded like he was growling. Well, he did that too but they didn't hear the words between the growls. "Who the hell does he think he is doing like that."

Once again Sesshomaru had said on breakfast that he couldn't take his little brother to school in his car. Too bad for Inuyasha that their father had loaned Inuyasha's car and now it was in garage to be repaired after that joyride. All Inuyasha could do was sigh and accept the fact that his father liked his car and not Sesshomaru's.

The school's gate was open, as always. Inuyasha couldn't remember seeing it shut. No student was that stupid to come near the school on free time. It was a big pain in the ass to go there to study almost every morning. It was near the time for school bells ring, so the school's yard was full of people. Inuyasha just walked straight to the school's entrance stairs and as he guessed, his gang was there waiting for him.

"Morning Inuyasha! Was it hard for you to get off of your bed today?" Kouga shouted to Inuyasha as he came to them. Inuyasha glared at him. He wasn't on a happy mood. Nothing was more troubling than walk to school in the morning. Kouga just smiled more widely. Still, he made room for Inuyasha when he sat down beside him.

"Nothing new, eh?" Inuyasha questioned. He placed his school back between his legs and leaned on his hand as he gazed at his friends. Not like he would say that aloud.

"Nope." Ginta shook his head a little and lifted his shoulders.

"Like anything would happen here…" Hakkaku added. Inuyasha knew that was true and had known the answer before hearing it. This place called school was the most boring place in the world. Nothing happened there and everyday was almost the same. Inuyasha clenched his other hand to a fist. This morning had really been frustrating. He could only hope that even one little happy thing would happen. Otherwise he would explode!

"IIIIIK! PERVERT!" A girl's shriek was heard. The gang just got sour looks on them and Kouga shook his head. "I just can't understand that guy's mind."

"Like no one could."

It took only few minutes when a boy came to the gang with a big red mark on his cheek. He had a smile on his face. He's smile grew as he saw that Inu- Yasha had joined them. "So, you decided to join us after all."

"Sesshomaru didn't, again, give me a lift and my car's tank was empty. Father had borrowed it a little." Miroku nodded to Inu-Yasha's explanation.

"That sure does explain you being late. After all, you're so lazy." Inu- Yasha stood up with intention to strangle Miroku. To Miroku's luck, the school bells rang as the sign of the first class to start.

Lunchtime

Inu-Yasha and his gang were sitting around a table. There were empty trails before them.

"I told you, Miroku, that we aren't like that anymore!" Kouga shouted to Miroku's face. Even as the table was between them.

"Take it easy, Kouga." Ginta tried to calm his friend. Miroku had once again made Kouga mad by speaking like Ayame would still be his girlfriend.

Inu-Yasha watched from the corner of his eye at Miroku, who was sitting beside him, as always (left side). "Why don't you two just shut up."

Kouga sat down but still glared at Miroku. Miroku just smiled to Kouga. Hakkaku sighed of relief. He sat on the end of the table, 'between' Kouga and Miroku.

"Hey Inu-Yasha. What about you and Megumi?" Miroku turned to the questioned one and had that dirty smile on his face. He has that always when it was about girls. Inu-Yasha looked lazily back at Miroku.

"We broke up."

Miroku flicked his tongue. "Did you get dumped?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

"Of course not. I dumped her. She was too religious for my taste."

"I think I heard something else brother dear."

Inu-Yasha could recognize that cold and emotionless voice from anywhere. "Sesshomaru" He growled turning to face him.

Sesshomaru and Kikyo had entered the canteen and walked to the gang. "I only heard her screaming to you something about leaving and an arrogant monkey."

Miroku started to laugh, Kouga too. Ginta and Hakkaku tried their hardest to keep the laugh inside, but without success. As he heard the laughing, Inu-Yasha's face received little fade of red.

"And in fact, I can tell that you have never dumped anyone. They all have dumped you." Louder laugh was heard as Sesshomaru had continued.

Inu-Yasha's redness just grew little deeper. "Like you would have any proofs!" He shouted to his brother and stood up to look into his eyes. Amber one's, like his own. Just a way colder.

"Not all of them, but most of them."

"Ha-ha! Then yo--"

"But we can always make you prove that you can dump a girl. Let's make a bet little brother." Miroku, Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku looked at Sesshomaru with surprised eyes. Inu-Yasha was first surprised too but soon his lips carved into an evil smirk.

"Anytime" Was the answer.

"Let's say, you have to make a girl from our school to fall in love with you before the summer holiday. And on the last school day, you dump her." Sesshomaru gazed at Inu-Yasha without any emotions. "That proves too, if you can even get a girl to be dumped."

"What about winner's prizes?" Inu-Yasha folded his arms.

"If I win, you admit that you can't dump a girl. If you win, I admit that you can. Deal?"

"Deal." Inu-Yasha shook hands with Sesshomaru before putting his hand on his hips. He had a self-confident smile. "You're just begging to loose, aren't you. So, who's the girl?"

Kikyo had been silent all the time but she had heard everything. When Sesshomaru told about the bet, she started to look around in the canteen when her eyes placed on a specific girl. "Kagome"

The whole gang turned their gazes to Kikyo because of the sudden speech. "What?" Inu-Yasha asked half of non-sureness of what she had said and half of the fact that he thought that she said.

"Kagome. She's perfect for it. Single and bad memories. My dear little sister." Kikyo still looked at Kagome who was sitting with Sango.

Inu-Yasha turned to look where Kikyo did. He saw Kagome too. "With that ditz?"

"You agreed before knowing the girl. Stupid as always. So, do you take it or are you going to chicken from this?" Sesshomaru asked from his brother. Not giving even a little gaze to Kagome. He kept his eyes on Inu-Yasha.

First Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome with maybe little wide eyes and a terrified in them but his gaze switched to an angry and confident as Sesshomaru talked. He turned to face him again. "I take it."

'Bad memories, eh?'

In the evening

"I just hate math!" Kagome shouted to herself as she tried to solve the problem with 'x' and 'y'. 'Why does it have to be so damn hard?' She took a deep breath and looked out of her houses window. Rain. 'Tipps Tapps' could be heard as the raindrops hit the window. 'So tired.' Placing her arms on the table, she put her head on them and closed her eyes.

Suddenly phone started to ring. 'Not now. Someone else can answer that.' Kagome thought as the phone rang again. Third rang. 'Oh yeah, no one else is home.' The black haired girl opened her eyes and lifted her head so that she could use her other hand to answer.

"Higurashi"

"Kagome?"

Kagome almost dropped the phone of the shock. She wasn't sure but that voice sounded awfully familiar. "Yes?"

"Hey, it's Inu-Yasha."

Kagome's eyes widened of the new shock. It was him! She fell of her chair and lost her grip of the phone.

"What happened? You okay?" She heard from the phone.

Cured little of the shock, she took the phone and lifted it on her ear. "Nothing special. I'm fine."

"I just called you to tell that I'm sorry about that incident at school few weeks ago."

This time Kagome's heart skipped a beat because of the shock. One more shock and she'll get a heart attack. "Excuse me?" She asked with a totally surprised voice.

"At school, on the day of your sister's birthday. I had left my bag in the middle of the way and you tripped because of it. I apologize of that."

Kagome blinked her eyes few times. Was she dreaming or something? "Okay."

"Okay. Bye. See you tomorrow at school." With that he ended the phone call.

"Bye." Kagome answered as the beeps was heard. Her eyes were staring nothing. She placed the phone back to its place. Moving like a machine, staring all the time, she took her math book of the table and dropped it on her toe. She made a scream of pain and after that her body trembled few times. "Scaaaryyyy."

A/N: This didn't become as long as I thought it would but I still hope you liked it. I can understand if it's a bad one. After all, I don't have inspiration to write this. So, now you know where this story is mainly based on. The Bet. I'm sorry of the grammar mistakes. I think it's normal for me to make them, after all English isn't my mother tongue. I have learned it at school, mostly. I think all spelling mistakes are corrected, but I can't be 100 sure of that. If I wouldn't be this lazy, maybe I would read this once over but I just want to get rid of this. Hope this was worth of even writing it. The next chapter may be written after some time. I first try to find some inspiration to write this. Thanks!


End file.
